Nicki Minaj Wiki:Previous polls/Archive2
This page is an archive of the Nicki Minaj Wiki:Previous polls From November 21, 2012 to December 2, 2012 81 people voted Question: "Do you like The Re-Up???" *'29 people voted for:' YES!!! Her best work! (35.8%) *'41 people voted for:' Better than Roman Reloaded. I approve. (50.62%) *'7 people voted for:' I like her pop work better. (8.64%) *'4 people voted for:' NO!!! She should've pushed Roman Reloaded more. (4.94%) From December 2, 2012 to December 12, 2012 93 people voted Question: "Are you excited for We Are Young Money Vol 2???" *'17 people voted for:' YES!!! We Are Young Money was perfect. (18.28%) *'69 people voted for:' Only if I get a lot of Nicki!!! (74.19%) *'1 people voted for:' Not even Nicki can get me excited for that. (1.08%) *'6 people voted for:' Young Money sucks. Only here for the Queen. (6.45%) From December 12, 2012 to December 20, 2012 36 people voted Question: "Which American Idol person has the most chemistry with Nicki???" *'6 people voted for:' Mariah Carey (The Divas) (16.67%) *'22 people voted for:' Keith Urban (Sexy couple) (61.11%) *'1 people voted for:' Randy Jackson (Crazy personalities) (2.28%) *'7 people voted for:' Ryan Seacreast (Fashionistas) (19.44%) From December 20, 2012 to January 3, 2013 149 people voted Question: "Do you REALLY miss Nicki on Twitter?" *'118 people voted for:' YES!!! Please come back my Queen. (79.19%) *'22 people voted for:' I miss her, but she needs to work. (14.44%) *'2 people voted for:' Not really. This break has been okay (1.34%) *'7 people voted for:' NO!!! Stay off of Twitter my friend. ''(4.2%) From January 3, 2013 to January 13, 2013 87 people voted '''Question: "What should be the last single for The Re-Up???"' *'11 people voted for:' I'm Legit (12.64%) *'20 people voted for:' High School (22.99%) *'49 people voted for:' She should do I'm Legit AND High School (56.32%) *'7 people voted for:' Neither. She should've done another song. (8.05%) From January 14, 2013 to January 23, 2013 76 people voted Question: "Do you like Nicki's new look?" *'63 people voted for: 'She looks beautiful!!! (82.89%) *'20 people voted for:' Yes. Classy, but sexy at the same time. (2.63%) *'49 people voted for:' She's improving I guess. Better than the crazy stuff. (3.95%) *'7 people voted for:' NO!!! Give me Barbie back. (10.53%) From January 23, 2013 to Febuary 2, 2013 62 people voted Question: "Which up and coming rapper do you want Nicki to work with?" *'13 people voted for:' A$AP Rocky (20.97%) *'9 people voted for:' Yes. Classy, but sexy at the same time. (14.52%) *'39 people voted for:' She's improving I guess. Better than the crazy stuff. (62.9%) *'1 person voted for:' Meek Mill (1.61%) From February 2, 2013 to Febuary 14, 2013 60 people voted Question: "What are you more excited for in the upcoming weeks?" *'6 people voted for:' Hollywood Week on Idol (10%) *'2 people voted for:' Viva Glam Nicki 2 Launch (3.33%) *'8 people voted for:' The French Montana feature (13.33%) *'44 people voted for:' This is HIGH SCHOOL (73.33%) From February 14, 2013 to February 24, 2013 47 people voted Question: "What do you think of Freaks?" *'7 people voted for:' That song SLAYED lives!!! (14.89%) *'35 people voted for:' Love it. Nicki gave me MixtapeNika teas. (74.47%) *'2 people voted for:' Could go either way. Loved Nicki, but French.... (4.26%) *'3 people voted for:' Very disappointed. Next feature please. (6.38%) From February 24, 2013 to March 4, 2013 55 people voted Question: "What is Nicki's best pop single?" *'11 people voted for:' Super Bass (20%) *'2 people voted for:' Turn Me On (3.64%) *'8 people voted for:' Starships (14.55%) *'7 people voted for:' Pound the Alarm (12.73%) *'22 people voted for:' Va Va Voom (49.09%) From March 5, 2013 to March 21, 2013 109 people voted Question: "What are you most excited for this year?" *'12 people voted for:' The Nicki Minaj Collection (11.01%) *'89 people voted for:' Third studio album (81.69%) *'2 people voted for:' Features, Features, Features (1.83%) *'6 people voted for:' Something we don't know about yet (5.5%) From March 21, 2013 to March 28, 2013 38 people voted Question: "What feature do you like the best so far? *'23 people voted for:' Freaks (60.53%) *'8 people voted for:' Tapout (21.05%) *'7 people voted for:' Lay It Down (18.42%) From March 28, 2013 to April 6, 2013 64 people voted Question: "What is Nicki's signature wig??? *'27 people voted for:' Blonde (42.19%) *'7 people voted for:' Black (10.94%) *'30 people voted for:' Pink (46.88%) From April 6, 2013 to April 14, 2013 31 people voted Question: "What Nicki product this year is the best?" *'3 people voted for:' Myx Fusions (9.68%) *'20 people voted for:' Pretty in Pink Beats (64.52%) *'6 people voted for:' The Nicki Minaj Collection (19.35%) *'2 people voted for:' 2nd Fragrance (6.45%) From April 14, 2013 to April 21, 2013 36 people voted Question: "What latest music related thing are excited for???" *'23 people voted for:' Tapout video (63.89%) *'10 people voted for:' I'm Out (27.78%) *'2 people voted for:' So Bad (Cam'ron song) (5.56%) *'1 person voted for:' The Chris Brown & Future features (2.78%) From April 21, 2013 to May 4, 2013 88 people voted Question: "The best music video from The Re-Up..." *'13 people voted for:' The Boys (14.77%) *'12 people voted for:' Va Va Voom (13.64%) *'13 people voted for:' Freedom (14.77%) *'37 people voted for:' High School (42.05%) *'13 people voted for:' Up In Flames (14.77%) From May 4, 2013 to May 22, 2013 79 people voted Question: "Tonight I'm Getting Over You (Remix) thoughts?" *'27 people voted for:' LOVE it!!! Best remix she has done (34.18%) *'49 people voted for:' I like it. Beauty and a Beat 2.0 (62.03%) *'1 person voted for:' Like the original version more (1.27%) *'2 people voted for:' Hate it. Not even Nicki can make me love that song (2.53%) From May 23, 2013 to June 22, 2013 187 people voted Question: "What sound do you want for the third album?" *'58 people voted for:' Hip-Hop/Pop like Pink Friday (31.02%) *'42 people voted for:' Hip-Hop/R&B like Drake's Take Care (22.46%) *'73 person voted for:' Half Hip-Hop/Half Pop like Roman Reloaded (39.04%) *'14 people voted for:' A new sound she's never done. (7.49%) From June 22, 2013 to August 2, 2013 210 people voted Question: "Your fav recent feature?" *'115 people voted for: 'I'm Out ''(54.76%) *'14 people voted for: Clappers ''(6.67%) *'37 people voted for: Livin It Up (17.62%) *'19 person voted for:' Get Like Me (9.05%) *'25 people voted for:' Twerk It (11.9%)